Our Story
by ShikaKibaShinoGal
Summary: Sato thought that she would be a kunoichi of legend one that no one was sure anymore if she was real or not. Somehow fate made her fall in love with the most unlikely ninja. As she sits in the hospital getting ready to give birth to a set of twins Sato thinks about her life up to this point. How did it all start? How did she end up with Gai?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be a revamp of the Story Of Our Love. I wasn't happy how it was turning out so I decided to rewrite it and get it going again.**

* * *

This wasn't how I imagined my life. I had been a strong-willed independent woman. I wasn't meant to settle down. I wasn't meant to fall in love. I was perfectly happy being unattached. My plan was to one day be one of the kunoichi's that never came home. I would inspire other young girls to be just as brave and strive to be better than me. There were going to be stories about me. About the amazing adventures and missions I'd been on. Told by other people so they would grow into legends and the facts would get messed up every time the story was told. I was going to be one of the kunoichi that may have just been a tall tale.

I've learn that life doesn't go as planned and now I couldn't imagine my life any differently. I have three beautiful children. My bright blue eyes watched each one sleep as they huddled together up on the mattress that Lee had brought in. Lee was 'watching' them for me. They refused to sleep anywhere else then by my side while I was in the hospital. According to them, their father had told them they had to not let mommy out of their sight while daddy was on his mission. I ran a hand through my shoulder length light brown hair as I sighed. Their father was too over protective and he wasn't even here.

My eldest child was snoring, just like his father does. Aoki was an exact copy of his father, same dark hair and eyes. He loved green and orange. Aoki even had the blinding white tooth grin that seemed to sparkle like his father. As soon as he was able to talk he wanted the same bowl haircut of his father and Lee. Half the time he would run off to find them and train with them. He had the most energy I have ever seen in a five year old. I've had to up my training to keep up with the kid.

My only daughter's arm came out and smacked Aoki in the chest. Much like I do to her father to get him to stop snoring. Mami was my little four year old. She was identical to me. We had the same bright blue eyes that shine like the morning sky of a thousand youths …. at least that is what her father says. Her hair is the same light brown and wavy like mine. Mami has long hair that has to be braided every day.

Finally there's the youngest, Hideo. He'd been our little surprise. I hadn't even known I was pregnant with this kid. I was on my way back from a mission and started to feel pain so I stopped and out he popped. His father was surprised when he met me at the village gates with our other two. I was surprised too. Hideo is a perfect combination of the two of us. He had his father's black hair and my bright blue eyes. He was a shy boy, but man could he run. He's the reason that Lee's here. He tends to run off when he wakes up in the morning. Right now I'm not supposed to leave the hospital bed or Sakura will kill me.

Rock Lee was a life saver. He had just happened to visit me, probably to check up on me, right when I had to go to the hospital. Aoki and Hideo had run off and Mami was getting ready to go find them. I was not going to be able to chase them. Not in my condition. Lee rounded them up and had been keeping constant vigil on them ever since. Well except for now as he sleeps away. At least he doesn't snore.

I was here because I was ready to give birth to twins. I couldn't believe I let my husband touch me again. Three kids were enough of a handful. Five kids were just going to kill me. Five of his kids were going to kill me. The boys already had so much energy that it was hard to keep up with them. Mami was quick to but she preferred to stay next to me and help me out. If these twins had as much energy as their brothers I was going to be in trouble.

Aoki was going to start at the academy soon. I was sure that he would show his little sister and brother all what he learned. Eventually the twins will get into it and then I'll just be attempting to figure out how to find five mini-ninjas.

"This is your entire fault, Gai." I said to myself. I would tell it to him, but he's not here. My husband took a mission instead of staying with me and the kids. A mission! I have three kids to juggle and he thinks taking a mission would be the best idea! I was going to kill him when I saw him again.

This would be just another birth he missed. Hideo of course was born when I was on my way back from a mission and Gai was home with Aoki and Mami. Well Aoki was born and I told Kakashi to get Gai. I didn't know what I was thinking sending the always late ninja to get my husband in an urgent situation. So Gai showed up with Kakashi about three hours after I'd given birth and he missed my ten hour labor. I have no idea how someone could show up that late, but Kakashi found a way.

Mami was a born and I could have sworn Gai would have made her birth. I woke up way before the dawn with labor pains. I rolled over to wake Gai and tell him we needed to leave, but he was gone. He left me to do some predawn winter training with Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Not that I cared really. He would be back probably by breakfast. So I left him a note. I bundled up little one and a half year old Aoki and left for the hospital. Apparently Gai pushed himself too much training, no surprise there; I was told he was in the hospital himself unconscious right after Mami was born. Gai shared the hospital room with me and he was mysteriously more injured then when he came in.

"Who am I kidding?" I told myself. "He'll probably miss the twins' birth too." I smiled sadly. I heard so many stories with women's husbands there with them or someone at least. I've done it alone with me and the 'birthing team' as I call them. I would ask Lee to stay, but he didn't need to see this and someone had to watch my three kids. "How did I get myself into this anyway?"

That question made me think. How had I gotten involved with Gai? I didn't want to be married. I hadn't wanted five kids. I hadn't expected to ever be the person I was today. If I'd told this story to fifteen year old me I would have laughed. I would have not believed a single word that came out of the person's mouth. I smiled. I remember how it all started. Kurenai and Anko made me go on 'group outing'. They'd ambushed me right when I came back from a mission.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Tell me what you think, I'll keep trying to update to catch it up with Story of our love.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

My dark blue jumpsuit with short sleeves was torn in several places and I'd probably have to get a new one. My green headband hung around my neck. I had on a long sleeve fishnet undershirt that thankfully wasn't torn at all. My kaki jacket that went to my waist that looked a lot like Anko's own, that I'm pretty sure she just shrunk on laundry day and gave to me, was thankfully still in perfect condition. It covered up the tears in my jumpsuit.

I finally felt at peace as I walked into the Leaf Village's gates. It was great to finally be home. Even though it'd been a simple delivery scroll mission a lot of people had wanted that scroll. I had several encounters where I was outnumbered, but thankfully never out skilled.

I should have been prepared, but I wasn't. It was already dark and if anything I thought that Kurenai and Anko would be doing something else besides wanting to ambush me. I wasn't even sure how they'd known I was back. After all I'd completed my mission two days early. Before I knew it the two older women had me hog tied and I was being carried down the street.

"I don't want to go!" I shouted. It didn't matter where they were taking me. I just wanted to go home and shower. I was dirty, my outfit was torn, and I was more than likely bleeding from somewhere. "I'm too young for this!"

"You are not." Anko said. "You're a teenager."

"Exactly! Too young!" I shouted again. I hoped that maybe someone would help me. Though it was unlikely anyone would.

"It's just dinner." Kurenai said, "With Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma."

"Kakashi will be late. " I reminded them, "leaving plenty of time for me to go home." Of course if I was able to get into my apartment I wouldn't leave it. I would take a nice long shower, or maybe a bath. A nice relaxing bubble bath sounded so good right now.

"It doesn't matter. We won't be." Kurenai attempted to reason with me.

"But I don't want to be on a group date!" I told them.

"Sato, it's not a group date."

"You're in denial Kurenai." I said struggling a bit. If it was Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma. I would be stuck with Gai. Gai was just plain weird. What full grown man has that haircut? And that smile it's just too perfect. No one can possibly smile like that. It wasn't humanly possible. He had to be an alien. Maito Gai was an alien.

"Almost there." Anko said.

"Am I going to be untied or not for this thing?" I asked hoping that I could make my escape. I should be able to take on Kurenai and Anko at the same time. It wouldn't be that hard I hoped. I was faster than both of them, but I wasn't sure if I could outsmart Kurenai.

We reached the restaurant. The guys were nowhere in sight. I knew that I could be doing something else so I just kept listing them all off. I was still tied up mind you. I was sitting up in a chair with my arms and legs tied up. I had a better chance getting out of this sitting here, but once I smelled the food I realized how hungry I really was.

"So when do we get to eat?" I asked them with the sweetest smile I could muster. I knew the answer was when the guys get here, but I was hoping maybe I could eat now and then run.

"Ladies," Asuma greeted us. "Sato."

"See even Asuma doesn't think I should be here!" I shouted. "So can I go….after I eat?"

"No." Kurenai said sternly.

I was surprised when my bindings loosened. I looked and saw that Gai was untying the knots. I rubbed my wrists when they were free and freed my own legs. "Thanks." I said to him. He gave me thatridiculously white and toothy smile of his.

"No maiden deserves to be tied up against her will." He informed me. "How are you today lovely Sato?"

"Just came back from a mission." I told him. "How are you?"

"Excellent, I've been training my genin." He went on a rant about Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten. I tuned him out. It went on until we got our food. Gai talked throughout the rest of the meal. Mostly about things that Rock Lee did. I met Rock Lee once. He ran into me and I thought that Gai had messed up a jutsu. The two of them looked so much alike.

"Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai are getting genin soon." Anko put her two cents into the conversation.

"Really?" I asked. I thought that they all would be pretty good senseis. Kakashi would be late for almost all missions. I'm not even sure how he could be late for anything. All he reads are those books of his. Though the books can be classified as 'different', it was not something that younger ninjas should read.

Anko nodded to my question. "We're also going to host the chuunin exams soon. I'm going to be a proctor probably."

"Those kids are in for a treat then." I said with a smile. Anko was one of my favorite people to train with because she was so unpredictable. She was not good with age or skill appropriate tasks. She'd probably put the kids into the forest of death or something. I should suggest that. The forest of death would be a good task needs a twist though.

"I will be putting my genin in." Gai said. "They are almost ready, but not quite yet."

"I'm sure they'd do fine. They're a good team." I told him. I liked his team. I met them once on accident we were all going on a mission and they were waiting for Gai to show up. He had challenge Kakashi to something earlier that morning so I knew he was probably just doing laps around the village in some stupid way. Lee was my favorite out of all of them. Since he couldn't really use jutsu, but was one of the fiercest fighters I had ever seen.

"It's not all about teamwork Sato." Kakashi reminded me. "You passed not long ago remember?"

I glared at him. Of course I knew. I just passed my jonin exams last month. Now I got a lot of harder missions. "How could I forget?" I said. "I lost my best friends." I got up from the table. I was angry. I did not like to think about my chuunin exams. I had two teammates that were people I knew even before the academy. They were amazing and way better a ninja then I ever was or may ever be. Yet they hadn't been able to make it.

"Sato!" Someone shouted after me as I stormed down the street. "SATO!" I ignored them and jumped to the roofs. I didn't want to face anyone angry. "KOGA SATO!" Who was keeping up with me…Kurenai couldn't. Anko wouldn't be following me. Asuma might but I doubted it. Kakashi was probably getting lectured. It had to be Gai.

"You're in for a chase." I said to myself directed at Gai. He would not catch me. I would run away from him as quickly as possible. I wanted to be left alone and he wasn't going to be able to get me. I didn't want to be caught.

Outrunning Maito Gai was a harder task then I thought. He had almost caught me several times. After an hour or so I wasn't even upset anymore. Escaping from Gai had become more of a game than anything else. Thankfully I'd found a hiding spot on top of a water tower. I needed to catch my breath. There was no way I could keep ahead of him much longer.

I held my breath as Gai landed near my hiding spots. I noticed he still had those stupid leg warmer weight covers on. He wasn't even using all he had! Dang, maybe I should train with him more often. If he is this fast I wonder how fast Lee is. "SATO!" He shouted again.

I should have given up. I really should have. The sun was starting to rise and I hadn't slept since I finished my mission.

"Gai-sensei!" A girl's voice shouted. "You weren't at predawn training!"

Great now he'd have his team to help find me. That was not good news for me. I would be screwed. Neji and his eyes would probably find me no problem. I should just give up now. I really should. Gai was just trying to be nice after all, but he really should have gotten the hint after I took off on him.

"What are you doing?" Someone said right in my ear. I turned and saw Kakashi.

"Shouldn't you be apologizing?" I said in return.

"Don't you know you shouldn't answer a question with a question?"

"How would I know that?" I said with a smile.

"Are you hiding from Gai?"

"What if I am?"

"Shouldn't you find a better hiding spot?"

"Shouldn't you find your own hiding spot?"

"Why should I?"

"Did you know he's looking this way?"

I looked and Gai and his team were looking straight at us. I prepared to run, but found myself too tired to run so I just accepted my fate.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I tried to look as innocent as I could.

"Kakashi, did you apologize to her?" Gai asked pointing his finger.

"No." Kakashi replied. I knew he hadn't really meant his off handed comment. It still hurt. He would know losing teammates and friends was something that no one should ever have to endure. If he didn't want to apologize I wouldn't force him.

"Can we go now?" I asked getting up to leave.

"Are you going home?"

"Where else would I go?"

"Let me walk you." Gai said with his team following. I shrugged. I jumped off the roof and onto the ground. I almost fell flat on my face. I hadn't realized that I was that fatigued. "Sato? Are you alright?"

"Just a little tired." I yawned my eyes drooped slightly. "So tired."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Light flooded my eyes as I opened them. I realized I was in my room. This couldn't be right. I fell asleep outside on the street after running from Gai. There was no way that I could be in my room. Someone would have brought me home. I looked down. These are my pajamas; who changed me?

"Hey, you're up about time. Don't worry I changed you." My twin identical twin sister, Hatsu, said smiling. "He is really nice. He your secret boyfriend?"

"Who?"

"The guy that brought you home. Had to drag him outta our room." Hatsu said sitting on her bed. "He's been sitting guard for hours. Dad finally dragged him downstairs. Dad likes him, come to think of it the whole family does."

"What are you talking about?"

"Get dressed. Dinner's almost ready." Hatsu got up and left closing the door. "he's joining us by the way. You might want to look pretty."

"What?" I was so confused. I got dressed in my normal ninja outfit. Mom must have sewn and washed my jumpsuit. I ran down to the dinner table and there was Hatsu, my parents, my little sister Emiko, and… "Gai?" I looked over at the green clad ninja. He was sitting next to my spot at the table. Did my parents seriously think I was dating him? I do have a type…okay I wasn't the one to bring boys home.

"Sato, I'm glad that you are awake! You gave me a scare when you collapsed!" Gai said with his bright smile.

"Yeah, sorry." I said scratching the back of my head. "Didn't really sleep that well."

"I didn't know your father was Yuudai." Gai said. "He is an amazing currier-nin. One of the fastest." Gai's eyes practically lit up as he praised my father.

Dad laughed. "Thank you, Gai. I'm not that fast anymore. Sato is going to surpass me soon. I'm so proud of her."

"Dad," I said with a sigh. "I'm not that fast."

"Nonsense, if you would just take those weights out of your jacket."

"Yuudai…let's not discuss this at the table." Mom scolded. "Sato can do what she wishes. Emiko how was school?"

"Alright, I had a math test." Emiko replied barely above a whisper. Emiko didn't like strangers. Gai was definitely strange. Emiko had green eyes and blonde hair, she looked just like mom. Hatsu and I both looked identical to Dad.

"I met this really cute boy." Hatsu interrupted. "And he's a shop keeper." Hatsu didn't like the life of a ninja. She didn't like to worry that Dad wasn't going to come home. She didn't like the idea of me not coming home either. Hatsu and I had been close for the longest time. She accepts that I want to be the best kunoichi I could be, but it didn't mean she agreed with him. Hatsu had a dream of us running the family bathhouse for years in the future. That wasn't really my thing.

"Sato?" Mom's eyes bore into mine. "How was the mission?"

"Fine," I said with a nod and a grin. "Did you fix my jumpsuit?"

"No actually Gai did." Mom said looking at our guest. "His sewing skills almost surpass mine." She said with a smile. "He's certainly a keeper." Mom gave a sly glance over to Dad. I didn't miss it but thankfully Gai looked like he missed the entire thing he just stared at his food, eating.

"Thanks for fixing my jumpsuit, Gai." I said looking at him. He looked up for a second from his food. When his eyes met mine I could see a faint blush on his cheeks. Okay so he had heard what Mom had said.

"You're welcome." He said looking back down.

Thankfully, the rest of the meal was normal talk. No one tried to embarrass me or Gai. When dinner was over Mom told Gai he was invited over whenever he was in the neighborhood. Dad offered a training invitation if he was ever interested.

"Walk him out!" Mom harshly whispered with a hard push towards Gai and the front door.

The walk seemed awkward in the silence. I walked him outside to the gate of our property. "So….um…thanks for bringing me home….and Hatsu said….you watched over me?...so…thanks for that too…" I said slowly. Why couldn't I find the words right now? It just didn't seem to make any sense. This is Maito Gai, it wasn't some like really hot celebrity.

"It was nothing…." He trailed off. "I'm sure you would have done the same."

No I wouldn't have probably would have left him on the street for someone to find, but he didn't need to know that. "Yeah… but thanks…how did you know where I lived anyway?" I asked.

"Um…Lee told me…he ran into you once…"

"Oh…" I remember that. I thought it was Gai.

"Are you really faster than Yuudai?" Gai asked.

I laughed and shook my head. "You'll just have to come to training someday and find out." I looked up at him with a smile.

"How about you train with my team and I? Tomorrow?" Gai said.

"What time?" I said. I was curious to see how ready his team was going to be.

"Five."

I sighed. "Sorry, can't. I got a mission that starts at three, but how long is training?" I asked.

"We'll be going until sundown, unless I find a mission for them to do in the morning." Gai replied.

I started doing the math in my head. "I should be back after lunch? If I make it back quickly I can came? What training ground?"

"Three."

"I'll see you then…maybe." I said with a small smile.

"I hope to." He gave his bright as the sun smile and started to walk away towards where ever it is he lives.

I walked back inside to be looking at the four faces of my family. "WHERE WAS THE KISS!?" Hatsu blurts out. "YOU DIDN'T KISS HIM? WHAT THE HECK!?"

"Hatsu, voice." Mom scolded.

"He's just a friend." I replied. "Can't I have friends?"

"You don't have friends." Emiko replied. "Not since…"

"Yeah, I know." I cut her off. "So what? I can't make new friends? Come on."

I walk past them all and to Dad and my training room. My sisters and mother won't come in here. Dad made a rule a long time ago that only ninja were allowed in here. It was a simple room really. Not much to it. Dad and I did most of our training outside. He was a currier-nin they just did running. When I was younger I want to be just like him. I always tried to follow him. Never could catch up. That's when Mom told me if I always carried weights around I would slowly get faster. I never did.

After some time Dad sat down next to me. "I'm not going to lecture you." Dad said. "Or ask you anything. Do you know how your Mom and I met?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Mom told us. You asked her to a festival and she said yes. Aunt Ami and Mom were best friends."

Dad laughed. "That's it, but did you know how we got in love?" I shook my head no. "It was the little things. I went to missions so much when we were dating, but she would always greet me at the gate. No matter what condition I was in I always had a flower to give her when I walked through that gate." He said. "Your mother's face would light up the second she saw someone on the horizon and when it wasn't me she'd be devastated. I never told her that sometimes I would see her waiting and just sit in a tree and watch her."

"Really? You did that to mom?" I asked. It sounded a bit mean, but it was Dad. He didn't mean anything by it I'm sure.

"Yes, but it was never for long." He said. "I couldn't stand being away from her."

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked.

"I can see that sometimes you take things for face value. I used to as well Sato. I made your mother wait there so her smile was brighter when I got there. That small smile made my day every time. Never once did I regret doing it because of that smile. It warmed my heart, but one day your mother wasn't there to greet me. I waited in that tree to see if she was just late, but she didn't come. I went to see her as soon as I walked through that gate. I was so afraid…but as soon as she saw me her face lite up and she had a wide smile. That made the whole thing worth it…until I realized I forgot her flower… She told me not to worry, but she seemed a little sad. So I made sure I had two the next time, but it was that little thing that may not have meant much, but she appreciated it. "

I have no idea what he was talking about. Just an old man rambling I think. "Okay, Dad. Well I might train with Gai's team tomorrow. Maybe Gai and I will spar. Any tips?"

"Well I know Gai is fast and those legwarmers just cover up his weights." Dad replied, but you're mother's been training you forever to be fast."

"What?" I said confused. "I'm still slower then you Dad."

"I wish." Dad replied. "You're mother added another pound every morning since you were a kid. You just don't notice. Sometimes more if you got on her bad side." I stared at him confused. "Sato, that outfit of yours is heavier than you think. If you ever get into trouble taking off the jacket should help a bit, but…I'll talk to your mother we'll get you a new outfit soon."

"Okay." I was still so confused.


End file.
